Untitled
by BHappy107
Summary: Nathan's childhood friend used to go to private school but transfers to Tree Hill High her senior year. Read to find out what happens...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters I made up  
  
Summary: In the mansion next to Nathan's house lives Kaylin Amato and her family. When Kaylin and Nathan were little they used to hang out all the time, mostly at parties thrown by their parents. But when Dan wanted Nathan to become serious about basketball, he told Nathan not to spend time with Kaylin because she was a girl. At age 8, Kaylin began going to a private school across town. Recently, Kaylin's father lost some money from the stock market, so her parents decided to pull her out of private school and put her into the local high school, Tree Hill High.  
  
Note: Nathan and Haley are dating, but not married. Nathan still lives at home and his parents are still together. Lucas is single and still in Tree Hill. Peyton and Brooke are friends again. Jake has left town.  
  
(In Nathan's back yard during a barbeque, the summer before senior year)  
  
"Nathan, did you really have to invite all your little friends? This was supposed to be just for us and the Amatos," said Dan Scott in an irritated voice, glancing around.  
  
"Dad, relax. They're not bothering anyone."  
  
"Whatever", Dan muttered, making his way over to Jack Amato who was on the other side of the yard.  
  
Kaylin was getting sick of this. Sick of standing next to her dad, looking like a doll, while he tried to make it sound like their financial problems were no big deal. When she saw Dan Scott coming over, she cringed and headed inside.  
  
At the snacks table Kaylin spotted a very cute blond boy who looked a little lost.  
  
"Are you looking for someone?" she asked him.  
  
"Nah, I'm just bored out of my mind" he responded. "I'm Lucas by the way."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm really bored too. But I think I know where we could find something to do", she said, going up the stairs.  
  
Intrigued, Lucas followed her. She led him into what looked like a normal guest room.  
  
"Um, no offense, but what's so great about this room", he asked, confused.  
  
Kaylin opened the closet and began going through boxes as if it were her own home. Lucas watched her as she found a big cardboard box and pulled it out.  
  
Inside was a PS2 and tons of games. She quickly plugged in all the necessary wires and turned the TV on. Tossing him a controller, she said, "Wanna play?" "Sure", he said, sitting down next to her.  
  
After hours and hours of video games, Kaylin finally said "I think the party's almost over. Wanna go downstairs?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
When they got down, Lucas turned around to say good-bye to her, but she was gone. Nathan came around the corner with Haley.  
  
"Hey man, where've you been?"  
  
"Um, upstairs. With this girl....", Lucas said. After the words left his mouth, he realized how they sounded.  
  
"All right Lucas" Nathan said excitedly, giving him a high-five. Haley rolled her eyes and playfully hit Nathan on the arm.  
  
Lucas smiled. "No, it wasn't like that. We played video games. And I don't know who she is."  
  
"Ok. Whatever you say man..." said Nathan sarcastically and walked off with Haley.  
  
(At Nathan's house, Dan and Nathan are talking)  
  
"Nathan, you know the Amatos' daughter, right?"  
  
"Which one? They have like 6 kids."  
  
"Um...Kaylin. She's the youngest, blonde hair, kind of tall..."  
  
"Oh yeah, her. What about her? Doesn't she still go to that private school in the middle of no where?"  
  
"Nathan! It's not in the middle of nowhere. It's a very good school your mother and I were hoping to send you to, except it doesn't take the athletic program very seriously..."  
  
"Ok, whatever."  
  
"Anyway, the Amatos have been having some, uh, financial troubles."  
  
"So...what's your point dad?"  
  
"Kaylin will be starting at Tree Hill High on Monday. Your mother and I would appreciate it if you did your best to make her feel welcome." "Aw dad, do I have to?"  
  
"Yes Nathan, you do."  
  
Nathan groaned. This was going to fun, he thought sarcastically to himself...  
  
A/N: Nathan hasn't spoken to Kaylin since they were 8, which is why he didn't recognize her at the party.  
  
(Monday at School, first period. Kaylin and Lucas have American History together)  
  
Kaylin arrived to class early and sat down at a desk in the back, feeling nervous. She was surprised to hear a familiar voice behind her.  
  
"Hey Cinderella. Didn't get your name the other night? Remember me?" said Lucas, taking the seat next to her.  
  
She laughed. "I'm Kaylin and yes Lucas, I remember you."  
  
"I didn't know you went to Tree Hill High."  
  
"I used to go to private school, but I transferred here."  
  
"So, where did you live before?" Lucas asked, still a little confused.  
  
"Oh no, um, I've lived in Tree Hill all my life, I just went to school upstate."  
  
"Ah, I see. That makes more sense."  
  
She chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it would."  
  
"So anyways, you play any sports? Tree Hill is kind of known for its athletics."  
  
"Oh really? Good to hear, because I play a lot of sports and my old school's teams, well, they sucked."  
  
He laughed. "What do you play?"  
  
"Um, lets see. In the fall, I play volleyball, and in the winter, I play basketball. And in the spring, I run track, you know, to stay in shape."  
  
"Wow, that's a lot. I play basketball too. We should shoot some hoops sometime," he said.  
  
"Yeah that sounds cool. We could go to my house." "Uh, you have a basketball court at your house", he asked confused.  
  
She suddenly felt uncomfortable. Damn it, she was trying so hard not to sound like a snob and then she had to go and talk about the basketball court in her house...  
  
"Um, yeah. " Kaylin said quietly.  
  
"Oh", Lucas said, a little surprised. "Well, that's cool. Do you wanna play after school today?"  
  
"Sure. Here's my address." She said, handing him a small slip of paper. The bell rang and she got up and left, disappearing into the crowded hallway.  
  
Lucas slowly got up from his seat, studying the address on the paper. 12 Brick Road. Hmm...didn't Nathan live on that street?  
  
(After school – Nathan is taking a walk and sees Kaylin outside.)  
  
Might as well get this over with, he though to himself, making his way towards her.  
  
"Uh hey Kaylin. Remember me, Nathan? We used to be friends when we were little."  
  
"Yeah I remember you Nathan." She paused, considering the reasons he might be here. "Did you dad tell you to be nice to me?" she asked after a few seconds.  
  
Nathan grinned sheepishly. "Yeah sort of. Well, if you need anyone to show you around school or something, just ask me."  
  
"Ok, but don't worry. That won't be necessary." She said, waving goodbye as he walked off.  
  
Reviews are appreciated! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Thanks for the reviews! Don't worry; I'll get more into the story this time. That was just the introduction.  
  
A few minutes after Nathan left, Kaylin sees Lucas.  
  
"Hey Cinderella." He said, smiling.  
  
"Oh, so that's my name now? Cinderella?" she chuckled "Works for me. The court is in the backyard, you can go ahead right through that gate," she said, pointing. "Just give me a few minutes to change."  
  
Lucas nodded and went to the backyard. Wow this girl is rich, he thought to himself, as he made his way around the pool, around a giant patio and finally to the back. Surrounded by some trees was a basketball court. He kept staring in all directions, getting used to his surroundings.  
  
She came up behind him and said, "Yeah, my parents tried to get me to do ballet, but basketball won in the end."  
  
He laughed, and turning around to face her said, "Wow Cinderella, you really do live in a castle."  
  
"It would seem like that wouldn't it? Well Lucas, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. Castles are nice on the outside, but inside they can feel like jail cells", she said, gazing back at her house.  
  
"And why would you say that?" Lucas said, trying to make the moment less awkward. He saw that she felt uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, let's just leave it at this. It can get pretty lonely in a castle." She paused. "Ok, let's play ball."  
  
They shot around for a few hours, until the sun began to set. Lucas was impressed by how skilled a player she was. Ok, so maybe she had won a couple of games because he couldn't help stopping and staring. But hey, it wasn't his fault his hormones took over...  
  
They sat down on the bench to take a water break.  
  
"So Cinderella, Freshmen Fun Night is next week" said Lucas.  
  
"Oh really? What's that?"  
  
"Well, its when the seniors form teams with a group of freshmen and we, well, _welcome_ them to Tree Hill High. Each team needs two seniors and six freshmen. Some friends of mine are doing it. All the teams compete in activities. Winning team gets to use the principal's parking space for two weeks. Wanna do it?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. That sounds like fun", she said.  
  
"All right. We need to sign up tomorrow and then we need to find us some freshmen."  
  
She laughed. "Ok, so we'll each find three freshmen?"  
  
"Ok." He glanced at his watch. "Oh crap, I've gotta get home." Lucas quickly got up to leave.  
  
"All right. I'll see you tomorrow at school."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
What do you guys think so far? Review are appreciated!! 


End file.
